Dark Series 05 Dark Disguises
by unicorn1111
Summary: Emma and Regina accompany Henry to Storybrook's Halloween costume party where much flirting and Snow-baiting follows


Hi guys, welcome to number five in a series of short stories involving Regina and Emma post her possession of the Dark One. Having shared True Love's kiss Emma has been freed from the control of the Dark One though it remains bound to her.

 **NB.** Ever since I saw this image I knew I just had to get this one written.

 **Dark Series 05 Dark Disguises**

"Mom's, c'mon, we're going to be late" Henry's voice echoed up the stairs and through the house as he shook his head, half in wonder and half in teenaged frustration. "They both have magic so how come it takes them so long to get ready?" he mused quietly.

Upstairs Emma Swan shook her head at her son's call, idly wondering if he'd got his impatience along with her genes or picked it up by osmosis from Regina; lord knows his other mom wasn't exactly renowned for her patience either. Sighing she took another look at the covers of the comic books scattered across the top of the dresser in front of her, taking in the various iterations of the Supergirl costumes before her, still uncertain of exactly which version she should wear to tonight's Halloween costume party.

After Henry had dragged them along to see ' _Batman vs Superman Dawn of Justice_ ' he'd been determined that the family was going to tonight's party as heroes, very specific ones at that. Emma's lip quirked in part affection, part annoyance; that bossiness was all Regina. Lord knows Regina wielded power and authority naturally and their son had learned at her feet. The difference was that he'd learnt to do it in a manner which left most happy to go along with him, rather than terrified of the consequences of not doing so.

On the other hand she should probably be pleased he hadn't taken inspiration from ' _Suicide Squad_ '. While Regina could have easily pulled off the look of the 'Katana' character, that would have left Emma as Harley Quinn and while she was quietly proud of the shape her body was in she didn't fancy wandering round all night in flashy heeled boots, fishnets and booty shorts, nor the barely-hidden lustful stares she'd be subjected to all night. In her mind the only one allowed to do that was Regina, a prerogative the Mayor jealously guarded.

Tipping her head she looked at the comic covers and pictures again before pulling one in particular out of the pile. This one, unlike lots of others there, wasn't something designed to ignite young boy's libidos. It wasn't booty shorts and a crop top, nor did it put her boobs out there for everyone to gawk at. This one completely covered her torso and arms in a blue material, leaving her hands bare and her legs visible under a red skirt. Emma smiled; Regina loved her legs, so she'd like this one. Just to add a little extra 'oomph' to it Emma decided that her red boots should have a set of extra-high spiked heels, after all Regina was really, really appreciative when Emma wore heels for her and an appreciative Regina? In Emma's eyes that was all upside.

With that settled Emma took in the image then allowed her magic to flow through her, a swirl of grey smoke enveloping her form then dissipating, leaving Emma standing there in Supergirl's red and blue costume, complete with the iconic ' **S** ' on her chest. Emma turned back and forward, looking over her shoulder into the mirror to see the short red cape sat just right, and incidentally checking out her legs and ass with some satisfaction, knowing Regina would be eyeing her off all night, a thought that brought its own little thrill.

"Nice" Turning back to the mirror Emma looked at her reflection critically then gestured again, when her grey smoke had vanished her hair had lengthened a little, taking on a shade more lightness, body and volume as Emma examined it critically. "A little Pantene ad but it looks good" she murmered to herself.

"Moms! We'll miss the party" Henry's exasperation and impatience were easily heard, even upstairs, making Emma shake her head a little, feeling her hair bounce as she did. Quickly she grabbed her phone, wallet and keys and made her way down stairs, seeing her son turn at the door and look up as he heard the heels on the stairs.

"Wow mom, you look great, just like Kara in the comics" Emma smiled; if a rabid comic-book fanboy nerd like Henry said she'd aced it then she knew she'd done it right. Smiling she finished descending the stairs, taking in their son, dressed head to toe in a very realistic Batman costume. He might be a little short to be Batman, and nowhere near old enough to pull off the Ben Affleck stubble, but in Christian Bales' Batman costume he looked close to perfect in her admittedly biased eyes.

"Thank you Henry, you look good too" She smiled and dropped her stuff into Regina's hand bag then shook her head. "Regina's taking her time I see" Henry nodded.

"It's mom, she won't come out unless it's perfect" Emma nodded, Regina was a perfectionist, her creed was do it right or don't do it at all, even as she reassured their son.

"She'll be down soon enough"

"That I will" At the warm voice from the top of the stairs they turned to see Wonder Woman standing there looking down at her, their reactions however were very different. Henry was the first to speak, a huge smile on his face.

"You look amazing mom, Just like Diana should be" Regina smiled, she'd put quite a bit of time and effort into the look and was pleased to see she'd got it right. She glanced across at Emma and the look on her lover's face took her breath away. Emma's jaw had dropped slightly open and she was staring at Regina with wide, appreciative eyes, drawing a smile from Regina in turn.

"So dear, do you like it?" Emma's mouth closed and her eyes narrowed as they slowly, hungrily scanned Regina from head to toe, Emma's tongue appearing to moisten suddenly dry lips, the sight making a slow heat start to burn low down inside Regina.

"Oh yeah, you look...incredible" The low wonder and slight horseness in Emma's voice brought a smile to Regina's lips, one that widened as she took in her lover. The skintight costume, the flirty skirt and the long, strong legs on the red knee-high patent leather boots all combined to make her nod in appreciation.

"Why thank you Supergirl" She started down the stairs, nodding at Henry. "Henry, will you please check that all the windows and doors are locked and we will be on our way" With a quick nod he was gone, black cape trailing through the doorway after him. Turning back to Emma she felt her breath catch, she knew that look oh so very well indeed; Emma's low voice confirmed it.

"Holy shit Regina, you look..." Emma shook her head as words failed her.

Regina had eschewed the traditional star-spangled pants and chrome-eagle chest plate look for a more warrior-queen look, metal breast cups topped a red corset-style top with white accents while the lower half was part kilt, part skirt, secured with a golden metal belt, a match to the golden torc holding her magically-lengthened hair in place while her knee-high red leather and gold metal high-heeled boots just added to the overall look of a born warrior. Emma's eyes roved over her lover as she descended the satirs, taking in the golden lasso at her side balancing the sword on the other hip, the shield held loosely in one hand. Regina smiled at her as she reached the bottom of the stairs and strolled towards Emma.

"I'm glad you approve" Emma nodded slowly as a slow, wolfish smile appeared.

"Oh hell yeah" Regina ran her eyes up and down Emma appreciatively, and a little obviously, seeing the appraisal drag a smile from her lover. Emma lifted her eyes to meet Regina's and smirked as she spoke. "See something you like…Diana?" Regina nodded, letting a smile spread across her lips.

"I certainly do…Kara" They shared a smile and a look that conveyed the heat that each seeing the other felt before Emma glanced over her shoulder to make sure Henry wasn't in earshot, then spoke, her voice a little low with arousal as they stood barely a foot apart.

"Are you going to use that lasso to tie me up later?" Regina smirked and leaned just a little forward.

"I only use it on evil doers, tell me Kara, are you feeling a little evil tonight?" Emma nodded slowly as she took a half step forward; there was barely six inches separating them.

"Seeing you dressed like that, you bet I'm having evil thoughts" Regina shivered just a little, Emma was a master of following through on her promises and she was pretty sure she was going to finish the night hot, sweaty and very, very satisfied, the thought making her smile.

"Then I'll have to tie you up and punish you…Kara" Regina saw the words hit home but before Emma could reply Henry came tearing down the hall and back into the room.

"The house is all locked up…" He slid to a halt, taking them in and tipping his head to one side, then speaking. "Are you guys being all funny?" The two women exchanged a puzzled look then turned to him.

"What do you mean Henry?" said Regina.

"I mean, you look like you're about to kiss and other stuff…again" Emma smiled at his words before her smile grew a little wicked as she spoke.

"Well kid, when someone really, really likes someone…" Henry just waved her words away, trying not to look revolted.

"I know, I know; you've given me the birds and the bees talk, both of you, seperately" He screwed his face up. "Awkward" Regina smiled; it was always fun to mess with Henry just a little and turned the teasing up a notch.

"And here I was thinking the birds and bees were Snow White's department" At her words Emma smothered a snicker as Henry's face screwed up even more.

"Eww, now I'm thinking of Grams giving me the talk" He shook his head and for a moment the scowl around his mouth was a perfect match to the costume. "Thanks for that mental scarring mom" Regina's smile widened.

"You're most welcome dear" She glanced at Emma and saw the merriment dancing in her eyes before she turned back to their son. "Shall we go?" Henry's whoop was loud in the hall, his previous mood instantly banished.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!"

 **Later that night**

It was natural that no matter how they mingled with the crowd in the school hall, they continued to be drawn back to one another, each could feel each other though the link of their entwined magic and it lightly drew them together. The blonde leaned in and spoke.

"Can I get you a drink?" Regina shook her head then looked over to where Snow White was ladling out drinks from a huge bowl into Styrofoam cups and handing them to anyone who came within range as she spoke.

"I'm not quite sure what your mother has concocted for her 'Halloween punch' but I for one refuse to drink something that's neon orange" Emma chuckled and made a quick gesture, the resultant small, discreet swirl of grey smoke left two foam cups in her hands. She handed one across to Regina and smiled.

"This should hit the spot" Regina looked down into the cup, seeing the clear liquid and carefully took a sip, a smile appearing as she tasted her famous cider

"Well played dear, I must say I appreciate the subterfuge with the cups as well" Emma nodded.

"Can't have anyone thinking the Mayor and the Sherriff won't partake of the same swill as the peasants" They shared a conspiratorial smile before Regina spoke.

"Well, it's not all completely bad, I do have to say that Granny's Halloween-themed fruit cake contains a very healthy portion of cognac and brandy" Emma nodded as she spoke.

"Thanks, I might give it a try then"

They stood there for a few moments, their eyes drifting over the crowd, taking in the costumes, as expected there were a few witches and knights from the Enchanted Forest. Some of the others though were real surprises, reflecting more of this world's myths and legends. Whale had gone with the cape and tux of Count Dracula; not particularly inappropriate in Regina's view, admittedly biased though it was...

Mulan was rocking a surprisingly accurate Melinda May from Agents of Shield, Tink was dressed as Rey from the Force Awakens while Elsa and Anna had gone a modern take on Halloween, both wearing sexy Dallas Cowboy cheerleader outfits to go with Kristoff's Cowboy's quarterback uniform, complete with padding and helmet. Regina cast an appraising eye over the sisters for a moment, admiring their tight derrieres and long legs in the tight white shorts and white boots before her eyes moved on.

"Don't think I didn't see that Regina" At the low-voiced comment she turned to her blonde lover and raised an eyebrow as she replied teasingly.

"Really dear, I don't know what you're talking about" Emma leaned in and spoke, her mouth barely an inch from Regina's ear.

"I saw you eyeing off the sisters and yes I admit they're hot, but it isn't going to happen" Regina decided to mess with Emma just a little.

"Really, what a shame, I was just imagining them decorating our bed, or perhaps our little play space in the basement, as we had our way with them both" Regina's smile widened a little as she heard a very slight growl come from the blonde before Emma spoke.

"And imagination's all it's gonna be, think what you like Regina but you're mine and I don't share" Normally someone laying such a possessive claim over her would anger the former Evil Queen; she was no one's possession to be owned by another, but this was Emma and the feelings of possessiveness were completely mutual. Regina smiled easily before she spoke softly.

"Then it's a good thing you're with me dear, I don't share either" She leaned in and kissed Emma quickly, a promise of things to come, feeling Emma respond before Regina broke it off, there were way too many eyes on them here. At Emma's slight pout Regina happily chuckled. "Hold that thought dear until we get home, then we'll take up where we left off" Emma's voice had a slightly husky tone as she spoke.

"Oh you can bet we will" They shared a smile for a moment before they were interrupted as Belle and Ruby wandered up to chat, Ruby dressed as a sexy devil in a tight red leotard, complete with tail, wearing fire engine red thigh-high boots and a set of devil's horns atop her head was more than appropriate while Belle was wearing a mostly respectable white gown, her head topped by a halo with a pair of white feathered wings on her back, the two of them a nice contrast.

The two couples chatted for a couple of minutes before Ruby dragged Belle off to try some of Granny's cake, leaving the two women alone for the moment. Regina decided that this was as good a time as any to stir the pot just a little more with her lover, a somewhat riled up Emma usually led to slightly angry sex later, something they both enjoyed.

"With regard to your concerns about the cheerleader's dear…" Emma turned to look at her lover and raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Yes?"

"If either of us was at all interested in bedding a blue-eyed ice-blonde, well I'm sure a simple shape shifting spell would more than suffice" Regina smiled as she saw the idea take root in her girlfriends eyes, before Emma leaned in and spoke quietly.

"Well, I've always wondered about you as a blonde…" Regina suddenly grinned as she spoke, knowing she was going to get a reaction.

"While I do rather like your hair the colour as it is, I must confess the idea of having you on your knees as I take you from behind, using your long auburn-haired braids to pull you back onto me does have its own, rather tempting appeal" Emma's eyes suddenly darkened, making Regina aware of Emma's appreciation of the idea as she chuckled a little evilly. "Something for later dear" Emma's voice was a low, sexy growl.

"You're racking up quite a few things for 'later' Regina" The brunette laughed easily, knowing she'd been playing with fire teasing Emma like this.

"Then I look forward to you collecting, dear" They shared a smile for a moment before they both looked around, trying to tone it down little. As they did Regina's eyes came to rest on Snow White. Emma's mother was attempting to pull off a 'saucy nurse' look to compliment David who was wearing a doctor's coat and had a stethoscope round his neck, unfortunately she'd veered into a little too much leg and cleavage; 'saucy' had drifted a little too far into 'slutty' territory. Regina raised one eyebrow and spoke quietly.

"I didn't know your mother had it in her, for all she's prattling on about you not dressing like a princess, she's done a remarkable job of dressing like a trollop" She shook her head as Emma looked over at Snow and nodded slowly. "I had no idea they made Wonder Bra's that capable, I'm almost tempted to believe that it's magical, your mother's bust was never that large to begin with" Emma chuckled quietly.

"Well, you know why they call it a Wonder Bra?" At Regina's enquiring look Emma smiled. "You get it off and you wonder where all the cleavage went" They shared a small smile before Emma spoke again. "Something I'm sure has never been a problem with you" Regina made a small show of glancing down into her chest before looking back up and smirking, making Emma shrug as she continued. "Hey, back when we first met I thought you were wearing them" Regina let one eyebrow rise as she spoke.

"And now?" Emma looked straight at Regina and smiled.

"Now I'm certain they're a wonder of the world" Her smile widened as Regina's cheeks showed a tinge of red at the compliment before she continued. "Not everyone can pull off your costumes, either this one or one of your evil queen ones" She nodded over past Regina's shoulder. "Case in point" Regina looked over that way and saw one of Storybrook's other acknowledged gay couples across the room. The former nuns, the fairy's Rosetta and Iridessa were standing chatting to Doctor Hopper who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, Iridessa was wearing a facsimile of one of Regina's 'Evil Queen' gowns from the Enchanted Forest that she'd borrowed from the town's part-time dominatrix, the former fairy Vidia, while Rosetta was wearing jeans, boots, a white tank and a red leather jacket. Regina rolled her eyes even as Emma spoke. "It'd take a lot more magic than a Wonder Bra to make her fill out that cleavage properly"

"Given neither you nor I are myths, I wonder at the appropriateness of their costumes" At Regina's comment Emma shrugged as she sipped her cider, then spoke.

"I dunno Regina, we're kinda legends, when you look at all the shit that's happened to us, all the stupid stuff that's been thrown at you and I, everything that's been placed in our path, our life reads like a bad story written by some really vindictive bastards"

At that accurate summation the two women exchanged a deep look, the truth of that statement ringing true. Finally Regina smiled and changed the subject.

"It's rather ironic really..." Emma's raised eyebrow bade her continue. "Henry insisted we come dressed to represent DC's trinity of characters, he however has chosen to be Batman, the darkest of the three characters" Emma sipped her drink and then replied.

"Not exactly a good fit" Regina nodded agreeably and continued.

"Indeed, he has always epitimised the best in people, the brightest of us" They exchanged a proud smile as they looked over to where he was standing talking to his friend Paige who was costumed like a somewhat conservatively-dressed Harley Quinn, something neither considered a coincidence. "The irony is that while he is dressed as the Dark Knight, we are dressed as the paragons of goodness in the DC comics, neither of which is really a good fit for us"

"I don't know about that Regina, I may be the Dark One, but you've put the Evil Queen behind you a long time ago, if anything you're the White Knight now"

"That's kind of you to say so Emma, but I will never truly be able to leave my past and my misdeeds behind" Emma smiled softly, uncaring if anyone saw her.

"Well more and more people are seeing you as the hero you are" She paused and looked down into her cup, noting it was empty and making a quick small gesture, refilling both cups. "You're my hero" Regina's soft smile was a match for Emma's; sometimes the blonde woman said the sweetest things, always completely unexpected and even more welcome because of it.

"And you dear, are mine" They shared a tender look, the previous erotic heat in their interactions replaced by a complete different sort of warmth as they luxuriated in the emotional link between them, each feeling the love rising in the other, the smile shared between them so tender that others in the room surreptitiously watching Storybrook's power couple couldn't help but smile.

It was getting late as Emma looked over the crowded room, spotting Henry's bat's ears sticking up through the crowd over in one corner. She made her way over to the spot, unsurprised to find Paige and Henry standing together, his arm quite conspicuously NOT around her waist, making Emma smile to herself, they may be trying to play it innocent but she'd magically spied on them when they were alone and she knew the real story, something she and Regina had eventually decided to keep to themselves, at least for the moment, saving it up for the moment of maximum embarassment. As she walked up she nodded to them both.

"Hi guys, sorry to break this up but it's heading towards midnight and it's time to head home" She got the expected response.

"Ah mom, do we have to? It's Saturday tomorrow, we can sleep in" Emma just gave him 'the look' and spoke.

"And when exactly was the last time your mom ever slept in, even on a Saturday?" He nodded resignedly.

"Almost never, not unless she's like really, really sick" Emma nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, so it's time to wrap up" Emma glanced at Paige and smiled at the girl. "You look nice by the way Paige" The pretty blonde smiled, a little shyly, glancing down at her red, white and black diamond-patterned full body leotard as Emma casually observed that she was starting to fill out her costume as the young girl's curves started to appear. A year or two and Emma'd bet that Paige would be wearing catwoman's latex catsuit and cat's ears, to Henry's enthusiastic approval no doubt. Unaware of her musings the young blonde looked up and smiled a little shyly as she spoke.

"Thank you Emma, though you and the Mayor look amazing" Emma smiled and nodded Henry's way.

"You can blame him; he's the one that wanted to come as superheroes" Henry smiled.

"Well you and mom are heroes, so it seemed the right costumes for you both" Emma smiled a little indulgently then spoke.

"Start wrapping up here Henry, we're leaving in five minutes" She smiled at Paige then looked back at Henry. "So say your goodbyes" With that she turned away to give them a little privacy and headed back across the room. As Emma wandered back to her lover she saw an obviously tipsy Snow engaging Regina in conversation, never a good thing at the best of times. Deciding her intervention was probably warranted, Emma picked up the pace, just in time to hear Snow's words.

"I know you're trying to be good Regina, but you've done some horrid things in the past" A frown momentarily passed across Regina's features as she spoke, her voice a little harsh.

"I would have thought that you of all people would appreciate that I have changed" Regina shook her head. "It seems no matter how much I try and demonstrate that I have changed, that I am no longer the Evil Queen, many people cannot see past my history to see that I am trying to be good" Walking up behind Snow Emma was about to intervene when Snow spoke.

"Good doesn't do what you do" Frowning darkly Emma was about to angrily intervene when Regina threw up a hand, halting her oncoming tirade against Snow as Regina smirked evilly. Snow was still in a bit of denial about what Regina and her daughter actually did inside 108 Mifflin Street. Probably thought they spent the day knitting or gardening or some such, something both women were more than happy to throw in her face from time to time.

"You know Snow, that's not what Emma said last night" Regina's smirk widened wickedly as she saw her words hit home, "She said I was good, repeatedly in fact" Emma smirked and stepped in, a chance to mess with Snow was one not to be passed up.

"As I recall I believe 'oh god you're good Regina, so damned good' were the actual words used" Snow suddenly blushed beetroot red and tried to shush her.

"Emma, keep your voice down" She threw a look glance around the room. "People don't need to know things like that" Emma was monumentally unconcerned.

"What, that I'm blissfully happy with Regina, I'm pretty sure everyone knows about that" Regina smirked.

"If they didn't before…well you were the one who did suggest a little one on one time in my office before the last council meeting and couldn't wait long enough to let me get a silencing spell up" Emma smiled wickedly.

"Some things just won't wait" The look they shared was pure heat as Regina smirked.

"As I recall, you were very vocal about that" Emma's smile changing to a smirk as Regina continued. "Very, very vocal" Snow by now was looking like she wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else right now as Charming wandered up alongside his wife as Snow spoke.

"Well" She smiled with obviously false cheer. "Weren't you looking for Henry to tell him you were going?" Emma nodded.

"Indeed" She turned to Regina and smiled. "He was saying goodbye, to Paige and the others" Regina knew that meant mostly Paige.

"I will go chase him up then, I have made my farewells so I will meet you out at the car" She looked at Charming. "Goodnight David" He smiled in response.

"Night Regina" With a smile and a wave Regina turned, then smiled over her shoulder at Snow.

"Bye Snow, we'll try to remember the soundproofing spell tonight' She sashayed away, all warrior princess sexiness as Emma chuckled darkly while her father looked a little confused.

"Emma! That behavior's completely inappropriate for a family function" Emma shrugged at her mother's attempt at a scolding tone, her eyes still glued to Regina's kilt-clad ass as her lover walked away.

"Eh, no blood, no foul" Charming's brow furrowed at that.

"Blood?" He asked confusedly. Emma waved it away as she watched Regina collect Henry and exited from the hall.

"Figure of speech" She took them in and nodded at them both. "I have to be going, I need to think up something really unusual for Regina to thank her tomorrow" Snow and Charming exchanged a puzzled look and then looked at her as the small dark-haired woman spoke.

"For Regina, why?" Emma smiled and for just a moment, the Dark One was there, the grin she turned on them was pure evil.

"Because there's no normal way to thank her for all the consecutive orgasms I'm going to be getting tonight" Snow and Charming shared a horrified look as Emma chuckled darkly. "Lucky, lucky me"

A swirl of grey smoke carried her away to join her son and lover as she happily anticipated the night to come. 


End file.
